


Tonic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus is determined to show Severus a thing or two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is determined to show Severus a thing or two.

Title: Tonic  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s prompt #165: Quixotic  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus is determined to show Severus a thing or two.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tonic

~

Severus rolled over, still panting.

“God, that was--” Remus swallowed hard, breathless from their exertions. “I swear, Severus. The sex gets better and better.”

“Indeed,” Severus managed. “It’s...tolerable.”

Remus began to laugh. “If our sex life gets any more ‘tolerable’, my heart won’t be able to take it,” he joked.

“Fortunately, I’m a Potions master,” Severus murmured, flashing a rare, quixotic smile. “I should be able to manage a tonic to keep you robust.”

“Good to know you care,” Remus said.

“About my sex life? Of course.”

Remus grinned. Time to show Severus that he’d need the tonic, too.

~


End file.
